


The Darkness Within

by Kuruizaki-hime (Honeyfugglelais)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, Gen, Horror, Murder, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2544251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeyfugglelais/pseuds/Kuruizaki-hime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A once quiet yet mysterious house turned into a bloody mess after a lone man changed the fate on a boy forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Darkness Within

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta-ed so sorry for any and all missed grammar/spelling mistakes and any OOC-ness but since they're not originally my characters that’s bound to happen. Like everybody else writing fan-fiction . . I DON'T own Kuroko no Basket and never will! 
> 
> This is gonna be a short-ish story, just to try to get back into writing and for Halloween. Based very loosely on the Himuro mansion japanese folklore story (and I mean extremely loose).
> 
> Any way, this is gonna contain some depictions of violence and what not, so please be advised.

Screams engulfed the air, resonating throughout the house and the surrounding forest, as the pungent metallic scent of fresh blood wafted through the air; and puddles of the viscous liquid pooled on the ground of the residence, slowly seeping into the cracks and crevices of the floorboards. A lone man could be seen in the midst of the chaos as people scrambled trying to evade the man and his deadly katana, stained red and dripping with blood. The people tried to get away, but couldn't in time, either slipping in the bloody puddles or tripping over those that have already fallen. Many tried to fight back, only to join the others on the crimson dyed ground below.

The man had blood soaked clothes and blood splattered all over his body as a crazed look adorned his face and a glazed look in his eyes as he continued on with his massacre; cutting down any and everyone that was in his way. He laughed maniacally as the swung his blade, cutting down one victim after the other. They all fell one by one, all except for one young boy who sat alone in a hidden crawl space. Tears streaming down his face and hands pressed against his ears, in a futile attempt to block out the sounds from around him, all the while trying to be as quiet as possible. He wanted to do what his mother said as she hid him away only to be slain herself mere moments later.

"Mother...mother..." he quietly whispered to himself as he rocked back and for waiting for death to come to him as well, and then maybe this hellish nightmare would end. Then as suddenly as it all started, there was silence; the screams had finally stopped and all was still. Thinking that it was all over, he slowly got up on shaking legs forcing himself to walk, and as quietly as possible got out of the crawl space he was hidden in. Ignoring all the blood and gore that surrounded him, he continued on his way to find an exit to leave the building, trying his best to ignore all the familiar faces of those that were once his family scattered on the ground and the sickening feeling of blood sticking to his feet.

He kept walking silently and zombie-like, as a metallic glint caught his eye. Turning his head to get a better look at the glittering object, he was that it was a katana, the very same one that was responsible for all the death surrounding him, sticking out of the person who once held it and was now himself pierced by the blade.

It seemed to glow in the dim light, and as if entranced by the sight, he found himself compelled, as if beckoned, to get closer to the blade. His previous fear forgotten as he continued, one step and then another, until the katana was an arms length away. Carefully he reached out a small hand ready to grasp it, but hesitated, as confusion seeped into his mind. 'Why am I doing this? I need to leave and get help.' He thought as he tried to back up, however he found finding himself unable to do so.

" _Where are you going? Don't you want to play with me?"_  A soft melodious voice whispered into his ear, freezing him to the spot as a shadowy presence made itself known as it slinked up behind him. "Y _ou're all alone now. Your mother...father...uncle...cousins..."_  The soft voice crooned, as the presence behind him turned his head each to face the mentioned people, as it named off the family he lost that night. " _They're all dead, they're never coming back. You're gonna be all alone, and lonely for the rest of your life~."_

_"On the other hand, you can take me with you and we can be together forever and you'll never have to be alone again. All you have to do is grasp the handle and everything will be alright..."_ As the voice finished talking, his small hand tightly grasped the hilt of the sword and pulled it out, letting the blood that still clung to the metal to slowly drip off joining the rest on the floor.

" _Good boy, you've made the right choice."_  The voice praised as the shadow slowly receded into the katana.  _"_ _I'll always be here for you and I'll never leave your side, Tatsuya."_

**Author's Note:**

> This originally was an idea months ago that was gonna be a lot longer than this, but maybe I'll continue this one day (after I finally update that other story of mine).


End file.
